Broken Frames
by Midnight Mask
Summary: After her grandmother dies, Amu along with her brothers move to her old house and take care of themselves. But when their dad comes back claiming he changed and he wants to be father what will happen? Especially when he starts to abuse poor Amu! Amuto :3
1. Prologue

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! IF I DID THERE WOULD BE MORE AMUTO!**

Hello my name is Amu Hinamori. I live with my two older brothers Kukai Hinamori and Nagihiko Hinamori. Kukai is 17, Nagihiko is 16, and I am 15. We live by ourselves since our parents abandoned us when I was about 3 years old. Kukai said mom left because she couldn't handle being a mother and dad left because he didn't care about us anymore and only wanted mom back.

When they left us, we didn't know what to do. We started begging on the streets for money until a neighbor saw use and contacted child services. They found our grandma from my mom's side and she moved in with us. At first we didn't trust her but slowly we did.

She was everything our mom wasn't. She cleaned, cooked, took care of us, made us laugh, and most of all loved us. After a while I got used to calling her Mama which made her smile. I and my brothers finally felt like a family. But Mama didn't tell us something. She got Parkinson's disease when I was about 10. She finally died a few months ago.

Mama left everything to us in her will. We moved to her house and buried her at the local cemetery. Kukai got a job as a waiter in a fancy restaurant and a store clerk on the weekends. Nagihiko is a cook in the same restaurant and he's a tutor. I don't have a job since I'm too young, but I babysit occasionally for neighbors.

My life is better now. I wish Mama was still here with us, but I have to be strong. I and my brothers start school in a few days. I go to Seiyo Middle School while they go to Seiyo High School next door. My plan is to study hard so I can make my brothers proud. I don't really care about friends since I don't need them. Nagihiko says I have trust issues since in my last school I was suspicious about everyone. Hmm...he can be right...

"Amu! Earth to Amu!" I snapped out of my daze to see Kukai waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I said. I looked around and remembered what I was doing. I was in the backyard writing in my journal/song book. So far there weren't any songs.

Nagihiko came out. "We want to know if you want to go to the park."

"Yeah we can play soccer!" Kukai said.

I chuckled. "Fine. Let me get changed first." I smiled as I grabbed my stuff.

Yeah...I'm happy right now...

**Ever: What do you think? *jumps up and down ***

**Kukai: I think it's good.**

**Nagihiko: It's wonderful Ever-chan**

**Ever: Thankies C:**

**Amu: I dont like it**

**Ever: NO ONE ASKED YOU!**

**Amu: You asked me**

**Ever: …...Shut up! Don't bring logic into this!**

**Amu: pssh *rolls eyes* review please**

**Ever: *kitty cat eyes * pwetty pwease**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR THE SONG IN THIS!**

* * *

><p>I jumped on my bed exhausted. Today we had to clean the whole house. I hugged my red pillow and rolled on my side facing my balcony. It was raining like most of these days. I watched the rain fall and land on the ground. As it rained harder I felt a wave of sadness come over me.<p>

Lately I've been feeling sad and scared. With losing your grandma who you loved like a mom, moving to a new city, and starting a new school who wouldn't be? I pushed my pink hair out of my eyes and sat up. I looked around my room for something to do. I spotted a blood red spiral notebook on my desk. I walked over it and opened it to the first page which is the only one I written in.

I picked up a pencil and flipped the page. I sat down in the corner of my room on an old rocking chair. Wiping the tears that escaped my eyes I started to write. I decided to write a song for Mama (my grandma.)

I was so focused I didn't notice my door open and close. I heard Kukai screaming downstairs and footsteps rushing up stairs to my room. I closed the notebook and watched Nagihiko walk in with a panicked Kukai behind him.

"See she's not here!" Kukai yelled.

"I'm right here you don't have to yell." Nagihiko scolded "Did you actually look around her room?" When Kukai didn't say anything he sighed.

I giggled at the scene in front of me. They didn't hear me so I sneaked up behind them and... "AH!"

"Holy shi-!"

"Wha-!"

We landed on the floor with me on top and Nagi on the bottom. I laughed as I saw their faces. Kukai grinned deviously at me. Uh-oh. He reached out and started tickling me. He knows I'm very ticklish!

"Hahaha! Stop! Hah aha! Ha-ha! Kukai! Hahaha!" I started thrashing around trying to escape.

"Can you maybe GET OFF ME!" Nagi said from under us.

I got up giggling. "Sorry Nagi."

"It's fine. Nothing but a few broken bones." He winced as he got up. Kukai ruffled his purple hair into a mess. Nagi pushed his hand away while fixing his hair.

Kukai turned to me. "Do you have everything ready for tomorrow, Amu?"

I groaned "I do but I don't wanna go." He looked me dead in the eye and said seriously, "But the prophecy says you must." I stared back at him confused. So I just said the first thing that popped in my mind. "Lay off the mushrooms, Kukai."

The next day I arrived at school. Other kids have been here for a week already, but we got extra time since our 'situation' and all. I walked to the office ignoring the stares I got from people. Once there they gave me a test to see where I'm at and told me to take my time filling them out. I answered all ten pages of it in 20 minutes. The secretary was surprised and in 10 minutes I got my schedule.

"For the first half of the day you will be in this class with Miss. Yukari Sanjo. After lunch you will go to this classroom with Mr. Yuu Nikaidou." She explained.

"Why do I switch classes?"

"Because you are advanced in Reading and Language Arts we moved you up a grade." Oh...

I thanked her and walked to my first class. I heard yelling as I knocked on the door. Great I have a crazy teacher. I hope Mr. Nikaidou is normal.

The door opened to a middle aged woman with red curly hair and a frown on her face. "You're late!"

"I was in the office getting my schedule." She smiled at me.

"You're the new student! Come in! Amu Hinamori correct?"

"Of course." I flipped my hair and followed her in.

Everyone looked at us like we just came in with a dead body. "Take a picture it'll last longer." I said.

"Cool N Spicy!" They all yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"This is Amu Hinamori. Would you like to say something about yourself?" Miss. Sanjo said.

"No."

There was an awkward silence. "Um...your seat is next to the window behind Miki Toranpu and next to Yoru Nekomani." They raised their hands and I walked over to them.

Miki had her light blue hair in a light blue cap with a blue spade on it. Her light blue eyes were focused on her notebook. I took a peek as I past her and she draws great! Yoru was taking a nap, but opened one yellow eye to watch as I sat down. He had shaggy dark blue hair and I would pair him up with Miki.

I sat down and took out my notebook to take down some notes. I noticed that I didn't have a pencil. I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid. I poked Miki on her back.

"Hey...Can I borrow a pencil?" I asked holding back my embarrassment.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, but give you better give it back." I thanked her and began to write.

The bell rang for lunch and I gave Miki back her pencil. I walked to the cafeteria and saw all the people talking and sitting. I sighed looking at the line which was waaaaay too long. I turned away to find the way to the roof. Once up there I sat down staring at the clouds go by. Soon I did what any bored person would do. I started day dreaming.

_"Mama! I got a hundred on the spelling test!"_

_ An old woman with white hair that had a few pink strands turned away from the sink to see a young pink haired girl run in. Drying her hands on a dish__ towel she smiled. "Good job sweetie!"_

_ The pink haired girl hugged her as she went upstairs to change into some house clothes. Two boys walked in fighting._

_ "Soccer is better than basketball!" the brown haired boy said with anger flashing in his green eye__s._

_ The other boy shook his head. "Basketball involves more skill!"_

_ The old lady chuckled at their argument. They fought about silly things like that every day. The old lady gave both of them an orange as they passed by. They both stopped their little fig__ht to say thank you and kiss her on the cheeks._

My eyes snapped open when I heard a door close. I whipped my head to see a guy with blue hair. Seriously! How many blue haired people are in this world? A lot apparently. He was tall and wore the uniform with pants instead of shorts. His eyes stared at me curiously.

"What?" I said after a long silence.

"Nothing. I think you should know this is **my** roof." he walked closer to me smirking.

I blushed a little "I don't see your name anywhere."

He kept smirking and pulled out a pencil. He wrote Ikuto Tsukiyomi on the wall where the door is. He, Ikuto, threw the pencil at me which I caught. At least now I have a pencil for class.

"There." He said smirking.

I got up. "Whatever." He blocked my way. "What now? I thought you wanted me to get off 'your' roof." I said using air quotes.

"Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." I pushed past him and made my way down.

I was in front of the class. Again. But this time with older students. The teacher had shaggy brown hair that was tied into a small ponytail. He looked stupid to me.

"Amu Himamori-"

"It's Hi**n**amori you baka!"

"Yes Himamori. You can sit next to Ikuto Tsukiyomi." I scanned the room to see Ikuto smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and sat down. I looked around trying to see if I know anyone else here. Nagihiko smiled at me and waved. I waved back glad that he's here.

As I was watching Mr. Yuu (as he told me to call him) explain what an essay is, a piece of paper fell on my desk. I crumbled it without looking. Another note flew on my desk and I did the same thing. This time the note hit me on my head. I growled and looked at the person who threw it which was none other than Ikuto.

He pointed towards the first note. I reluctantly opened it. It said:

So your name is Amu

I looked at him pissed off. Ikuto smirked at me. I wrote back:

What do you want?

He wrote:

Idk. I'm just bored. Entertain me.

I blushed as I read the last two words. I wrote something and wrapped it around my eraser. Then I threw the paper as hard as I could at his head. I smirked at him as he winced. I innocently smiled at Ikuto before listening to the teacher again.

After school I waited by the gate for my brothers to come. After about 10 minutes my phone rang. I picked it up.

"Yo."

I heard panting from the other side. "It's Kukai! Nagi and I have to go to work early today so walk home by yourself!" I sighed.

"Hai. See you home." I hung up and started walking home.

I hummed as I walked. When I past the park I decided to go in for the sake of it. I watched some kids run around laughing. I smiled faintly remembering those days.

_"Amu! Catch!"_

I was jerked out of my thoughts as a basketball landed by my feet. I picked it up and looked to my left. A bunch of kids were watching me, two boys and one small girl. I smiled and walked to them

"Is this your ball?"

They nodded at me. "I was trying to make a basket but missed." said the little girl.

I looked at the basket and got in position. I threw the ball and with a swish it landed perfectly in the basket. They all looked at me in surprised. Soon they were begging me to teach them. I chuckled at them.

I finished teaching them in about 25 minutes. I waved goodbye and left them playing. A smile was on my lips as I walked around. I reached an old swing set. I went up to a swing and sat down. A song popped in my head that I couldn't resist singing.

I started to swing and bobbed my head to the beat. Closing my eyes I started to sing.

_1, 2, 3, 4_

_I'm going away for a while_

_But I'll be back, don't try and follow me_

'_Cause I'll return as soon as possible_

_See, I'm trying to find my place_

_But it might not be here where I feel safe_

_We all learn to make mistakes_

_And run from them, from them_

_With no direction_

_Run from them, from them_

_With no conviction_

'_Cause I'm just one of those ghosts_

_Traveling endlessly_

_Don't need no roads_

_In fact they follow me_

_And we just go in circles_

_But now I'm told that this is life_

_And pain is just a simple compromise_

_So we can get what we want out of it_

_Someone care to classify_

_A broken heart and twisted minds_

_So I can find someone to rely on_

_And ruin to them, to them_

_Full speed ahead_

_Oh, you are not useless_

_We are just misguided ghosts_

_Travelling endlessly_

_The ones we trusted the most _

_Pushed us far away_

_And there's no role_

_We should not be the same_

_But I'm just a ghost_

_And they still echo me_

_They echo me in circles_

I opened my eyes and looked around. Disappearing towards the trees I saw a head of blue! I panicked thinking it must be someone from school. I calmed down after a while. I mean, there has to be a lot of blue haired people here...Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Ever: Whatcha think? <strong>

**Ikuto: Eh.**

**Ever: That's all you have to say? Eh? I put my blood, sweat, and tears into this and you go and say eh!**

**Ikuto: Someone's PMSing **

**Ever: *kicks Ikuto out* anyone else?**

**Kukai: O.O I loved it!**

**Nagi: Very well written! **

**Ever: Thank you! :D Don't forget to review :3 And thank you to xXxWhiteAngelxXx who did! *gives her a cupcake*  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND STUFF LIKE THAT**

* * *

><p>The next few weeks were uneventful. I went to school, went home, did the house work, cooked, and did homework. Ikuto still bothered me nonstop at school though and I haven't found out who was the person that night I sung at the swing set. I mostly forgot about it when I bumped into that Miki girl.<p>

"Sorry!" I said. We were both on the floor with our things scattered around. "Here, let me help."

"No it's okay!" she said hurriedly packing her things back into her messenger bag backpack.

I ignored her and helped her. I picked up her sketchbook which was open to a page. A page with a drawing. A drawing of me at the swing set! I gasped and looked at her. She blushed and tried to take it back. "So it was you!"

She nodded. "I'm sorry; I was passing by on my way home when I saw you. And when you started to sing I just felt the need to draw it. By the way you have an awesome voice." I looked at the drawing in my hands. It was me with my eyes closed and sitting on the swing with the sun setting behind me. I looked sad yet happy and I had a music notes coming out of my open mouth. On the corner it said _Misguided Ghost_. "Do you like it? It was hard to catch your emotion, but I think I got it just right."

"It's…wonderful." She smiled and I gave her back her sketch book. We both stood up and I outstretched my hand towards her. "I'm Amu."

She shook it. "Miki. We better get to class."

We walked to class together and talked some more. She had three other sisters and they were fraternal quadruplets. I was shocked when I heard that and imagined it was hard for them at home. She disagreed and told me that there dad was a lawyer and their mom a psychiatrist. By the time we reached the classroom we were stating to become friends. When we walked in Yoru walked up to us.

"Hey babe." He kissed Miki on the cheek and put his arm around her waist. Miki pushed him away and said, "Stop it! I told you I can't go out with you!" Yoru pouted and said, "Just because I'm too bad and your parents won't accept me?" Miki grew mad and yelled, "No, because you threw eggs at my house last Halloween, you idiot!"

I stood there awkwardly as they argued until I quietly went to my seat. I chuckled and wished I could just shut them both up and get them together all ready! Just watching them I know that Miki wants him but is too shy. I shook my head and took out my stuff.

At lunch I packed my things and walked out. Miki catched up with me and started talking about how annoying Yoru is. I rolled my eyes and listened anyways. Soon we were met with a girl with short reddish hair in a high side ponytail with a pink heart clip and pink eyes. She was smiling and waving pink pom-poms. Miki sweat dropped when she saw her.

"That's my sister, Ran. She's head cheerleader here." She explained to me.

Ran ran up to us. "Hey Miki and person I don't know!"

I gave her my Cool N Spicy look and said, "My name is Amu Hinamori."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Ran Toranpu and head cheerleader!" She proceeded to do a little cheer for us in front of everyone. When she finished embarrassing us she led us to the lunchroom.

Once there Miki left to buy some food since she left her bento at home. Ran took me to a table in the back where two figures were already eating. She skipped to them and sat down next to the blond one.

"My name is Sue and it's nice to meet you." The blond said smiling. She had her hair pulled back in a bun held by a green clover clip with two strands framing her face. Her green eyes seemed nice and she was eating some rice.

"I am Dia and may I say you shine wonderfully." The orange haired one said smiling. Her long orange hair was in two pigtails and held back with a white headband that had an orange diamond. Her orange eyes seemed to look into your soul and had a kind look to them.

"Uh…thanks?" I replied. "I'm Amu Hinamori." They greeted me and asked me to sit with them.

Miki came back a few minutes later and they all started eating. "You don't have lunch?" Sue asked looking concerned. "Here have some of mine! I'm already full." Dia and Ran also offered some of their food. I declined and explained that I have a slow metabolism so I don't get hungry that much. But Sue still made me eat a cookie she made.

After lunch I told them goodbye. "You're not going back to class?" Miki asked confused.

"No I take class with older students next. They say I'm advanced in Reading and Language Arts."

"Oh, well bye." They all bid me farewell and went to class. I walked the opposite way up the stairs. I opened the door and went to my seat. I was early so barely anyone was there. After a while the door opened again and Nagihiko went towards my desk as I was taking things out of my bag. He sat down on the chair and I sat on the desk.

"How's school going for you?" I asked.

"Fine. In P.E. we were doing basketball. It was pretty boring since only one other kid was my skill level." He continued with how his classes were and then how mine were.

"I think I made some friends. They're pretty weird though." I smiled thinking of Ran and Dia.

"It's not your normal." He chuckled and I hit him playfully on the head. We continued to talk until Mr. Yuu came or stumbled in.

"Everyone please go to your seats, including you two." He said pointing at Nagi and I. Nagi went to his seat and I sat down in mine. I looked next to me to see Ikuto glaring at Nagi. What did Nagi do to him?

The rest of the day Ikuto didn't tease me at all. I waited by the gate wondering why I feel sad about it. I should be happy that he's leaving me alone. But why does it feel like my heart is aching? I unconsciously clutched my shirt above where my heart is.

Suddenly I was pulled in a hug. I turned to see Kukai and Nagi hugging me. I hugged them back until they broke away.

"What was that for?" I asked.

Kukai shrugged and Nagi said, "You looked sad."

I starred at them for a while. Tears rimmed my eyes and hugged them both. They hugged me back and we stayed like that for a good 5 minutes. We pulled away and Nagi grabbed my left hand and Kukai grabbed my right. We smiled at each other and started to walk home together. I stopped and told them to wait.

I went back to the gate and grabbed my backpack from the ground. I saw Ikuto walking the opposite direction with Yoru by his side. His back was towards me and he slouched as he walked and reminded me of a cat. I stared at him until Kukai called my name. I slowly turned away and walked back to my brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto: What the fuck is this? <strong>

**Miki: A filler…?**

**Ever: I don't really know…I wrote it while I was sick okai! Oh and thanks to D3uces, DarkChoclat, xGrellSutcliffx, and Ninja-bunny08 for reviewing! *gives each a cupcake* ^^  
><strong>

**Nagi: Well um good job?**

**Ever: Yeah. In the next chapter the plot begins, so yup.**

***awkward silence***

**Kukai: THE AWKWARD MOMENT WHEN THE AUTHOR DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO END THIS AND JUST WALKS AWAY :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**I NO OWN SHUGO CHARA! I OWN PLOT AND SHTUFF LIKE THAT!**

* * *

><p>Screaming for help. Screaming for my brothers. Screaming because of the pain being afflicted on me. I keep screaming even though my throat aches. I wake up but the nightmare still lingers and I keep screaming until someone bursts in the door.<p>

"WHAT IS THE PROBLEM?" I look at the door to see Kukai in a white shirt and boxers wielding a baseball bat and Nagi behind him in pajama bottoms holding a hockey stick. Kukai turned on the lights and looked around. Nagi checked all the corners and so did Kukai. They don't find anything and they look at me.

I was shivering under the covers and started to cry. I wrapped myself in a ball to try to warm up. I whimpered when I felt someone put a hand on me. "Don't hurt me! I promise to be good!"

"Amu…" I heard Nagi say, "What happened? Was it a bad dream?"

I peeked out under the covers and only saw them. Their faces looked worried and confused. I looked around and realized it was just a nightmare…or more like a memory…I wiped the tears from my eyes and sat up in my bed.

"It was just a horrible memory." I whispered to myself.

"What memory?" Kukai asked sitting down next to me. I shook my head. I don't even know if it's true, but it felt like that happened before. "We want to help."

I took a deep breath and said, "I think it was from when I was 2 or 3 since I looked young. I was in a bed when this man came in my room. He went in my bed and shook me. After he was sure I was awake he started to talk saying things like, 'You're my little girl and no one else's. You won't leave me like she did.' Then I started to struggle and he didn't like it so he hit me. Then he tried to take off his clothes. I struggled some more and he continued hitting me. Then I woke up." I looked at Nagi and Kukai. They looked at each other in shock.

"Do you remember how he looks like?" Kukai asked mad.

"No, it was blurry." I said. They both nodded at me and looked ready to kill. I whimpered and they changed looks. "Can I sleep with one of you guys? I don't want to be alone…"

"Yeah sure, c'mon." Nagi said.

"Let's build a fort!" Kukai yelled. I laughed as he fell racing down the stairs. "Owie…"

As Kukai and I started setting up a fort to sleep in, Nagi made some hot cocoa. Kukai got some paper and a pen and started to draw out how the fort should look. He started to boss Nagi and me around as we tried to follow his plans. As we worked I heard Nagi mutter, "I can't believe were teenagers and doing this…"

We finished the horribly built fort and grabbed some blankets and crawled inside. We laid down inside and I started to fall asleep. As I was slipping away into the black abyss, I heard my brothers talking.

"Do you think that really happened?" Nagi asked.

"I don't remember much but he was always around Amu…"

"If he comes back I swear I'll…I don't know what I'll do but it won't be good."

"He won't come back." Kukai said. "And we promised Grandma we'll protect her with our lives and I plan to keep it." Someone stroked my hair softly.

There was silence until Kukai suggested we get some rest. They shuffled around as they tried to get comfortable. Before I went to sleep I managed to say, "I lwof yoo guz." As they chuckled I wandered off.

The next day we didn't go to school. We spent the day together doing random stuff to occupy our time. We mostly played soccer and basketball at the park. The next few weeks nothing really happened. I became friends with Miki and her sisters and still haven't talked to Ikuto much. One day I went to the roof during lunch since Miki and her sisters each had doctor appointments. Upon there I met Ikuto.

He was listening to his iPod with his eyes closed. The music was so loud I was able to hear it a few feet away. I listened close and recognized the song and band. I sat down next to him and he opened his eyes to watch me.

"If you listen to the music that loud you'll ruin your hearing." I told him. "Nice song by the way. I wouldn't picture you as Breaking Benjamin fan."

He pulled out one of the ear buds and gave me a dirty look. "Why are you talking to me?"

"You seem lonely here. Besides you don't seem as annoying as the other people." I looked out towards the sky to watch the clouds.

He grunted. "What did you picture me a fan off?"

"Escape the Fate, Skillet, Slipknot, you know those bands. You have that emo punk look going on."

"Well you'll be surprised to know I like those bands and classical music too."

I turned to stare at him. "You gotta be kidding." Ikuto shook his head "Wow. I haven't heard much classical, but this one band I like has good instrumentals. Violins, piano, and the other instruments."

We spent the rest of the lunch period talking about music and other random things. When the bell rang signaling everyone to get to class we went together. On the way we got a lot of stares and murmurs. I wonder why.

When Ikuto and I walked in everyone stopped. I stared at everyone curiously and Ikuto gave them his usually cold look. We went to our seats and continued talking about the subject we were on.

"So you never done it before?" he asked.

"Nope, I wasn't allowed to." I said.

He chuckled. "You're not allowed on the roof and it doesn't stop you."

"Or you. Have you done it?"

"Yeah plenty of times. I didn't really care." Ikuto replied nonchalantly.

"I can't believe you colored outside the lines."

"Yup, I'm a badass like that." He popped his collar and leaned back in his seat. I burst out laughing and Nagi came towards us.

"What's so funny?" He asked. "And may I ask why **you **are talking to Amu?" Pointing to Ikuto.

Ikuto glared at him. "No you may not." They glared each other for a few minutes until the teacher walked in. Mr. Yuu sweat dropped when he saw them. "Nagihiko please go back to your seat…" Nagi glared at Ikuto a little while more and went to his seat.

When the teacher started teaching I poked Ikuto. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't like him." Ikuto replied looking straight ahead.

"What did he do to you?" I asked. When I got no reply I sighed and leaned back in my seat. I pulled out my notebook and decided to write a poem about how I feel. I stared out the window to get some ideas. An idea popped in my head and I started to write. I was almost done with it when Mr. Yuu slammed a ruler on my desk. I didn't jump, just looked up at him.

"Care to share that with the class Amu?" he asked smiling like an idiot.

"I rather not." I said and finished it.

"It's not an option! Now stand up and read what you have written." I groaned and stood up. I looked at the class and back at my notebook. I took a deep breath and started reading aloud.

"Tell me, how can we start to hate someone by just a glance?

Not even looking under their physical appearance,

Not even a word spoken to them,

Just a quick look and they become enemy number one.

Tell me, how can we start to like someone by just talking?

Being wrapped in their melodious voice as you carefully listen,

Exchanging viewpoints in hushed voices,

Slowly falling into something called love.

Tell me, how can we let go of our past just as it haunts you?

Silently creeping to the front of your mind,

Being pushed back only to come back,

Always springing back like a rubber band.

Tell me, how can everything go wrong by just one mistake?

Something you didn't even mean,

Something done on accident,

Forever being pointed out to you.

Just tell me how."

The poem is based on a nightmare I had last night, Nagi and Ikuto, and the one about love...I don't really know. I looked at the faces of the students and they all looked shocked. Nagi looked sad and Ikuto looked surprised. Mr. Yuu praised me and I sat back down on my seat. A few minutes later the bell rang and I ran outside to get away from them.

For some reason tears stung my eyes as I raced to the where ever my feet leaded me. I blushed in embarrassment since I never shared my writing with anyone. I just ran out the gate when I bumped into someone and landed on the ground. I looked up to started to scream in fear of the person standing there.

* * *

><p><strong>Ever: Cliffhanger~! ;)<strong>

**Amu: Who is it?**

**Ever: You have to wait and see~ ;)**

**Ikuto: That face is getting creepy…**

**Ever: Hehe sorry. Thanks to XxHate'sAStrongWordxX (Thank you :D), xGrellSutcliffx (I love Invader Zim too! Gir is such a cutie!), D3uces (Lol I agree), usuihentai727 (I will even if no one reviews :)), IkutoTsukiyomi'sGirl (Ikuto is an idiot and I don't think he'll figure it out by himself XD), and XxNekoHentaixX (Glad you think that :3) for reviewing! This time I have sugar cookies for you! *hands them out* ^^**

**Ikuto: You're gonna make them fat if you keep giving them sweets. **

**Ever: *glares***

**Kukai: Welp review guys and you'll have more lines from me *does sexy pose and fangirls scream***

**Miki, Sue, Dia, Ran, Yoru: And us too! So clicky the reviewy buttony!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA AND BLAH A/N: I made a mistake of the uniform. Every boy is supposed to wear long pants. I was thinking of the elementary one :P**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em> _For some reason tears stung my eyes as I raced to the where ever my feet leaded me. I blushed in embarrassment since I never shared my writing with anyone. I just ran out the gate when I bumped into someone and landed on the ground. I looked up to started to scream in fear of the person standing there._

* * *

><p>I kept screaming as I heard people come closer. As the person was going to grab me someone grabbed my hand and pulled me to their chest. I stopped screaming and looked up and saw Ikuto glaring at the person. Nagi and Kukai soon ran up and had a look of shock on their faces.<p>

At the same time they said, "Dad?"

My father looked at them and nodded in hello. He tried to reach out to me but Ikuto pulled me closer. Ikuto whispered in my ear, "Amu, who is this person and why did you scream when you saw him?"

I shook my head. "You should go. I'll be okay, thank you." I gave him a hug and he put something in my pocket before slowly walking away. I stepped next to Nagi and Kukai.

I don't remember how he looked like before he left. I started screaming because he reminded of my nightmare/memory. When Nagi and Kukai called him dad I was as shocked as you were. I grabbed both of their hands a glared at the man who dares call himself my father. He seemed unfazed and sighed. He looked around and I did too. We were in front of the school and people were talking and whispering.

"We should go somewhere else." Kukai said. "Let's go to our house." We stood as Dad (I cringe calling him that) goes in front of us. Nagi and Kukai walk in front of me like body guards.

When we got to our house I walked in front and opened the door. I opened it for everyone to go inside. I pressed up against the door as Dad passed and closed the door after Nagi and Kukai. They crossed their arms and stood glaring at Dad. I stood behind them glaring at him too. He awkwardly stood there.

I took this chance to look at him better. He had brown hair cut short so that he was nearly bald. He had a rugged look to his face and a beer gut. His plain brown eyes looked at us. He was rather tall and seemed a little strong, but I was sure Nagi and Kukai could take him. He seemed to stare at me the most and I'm pretty sure Nagi saw that because he stood in front of me.

"Wow. You guys have grown since the last time I saw you." He said.

"Cut the crap and tell us why you're here." Nagi said.

"Look, I'm sorry for running out on you guys. I wasn't ready to be a father and your mother was the love of my life. I straighten myself out and now I want to be a father for you guys." He looked at us apologetically.

"You decide to come back now? After you abandoned us for 11 years! And we're supposed to believe you're better!" Kukai yelled. "You don't know what we went through to get to where we are now and I won't let you fuck our lives up anymore!"

"I swear I-"

Nagi cut him off. "You swear?" He gave a mock laugh. "I remember you swore that you would be there for us and you weren't! You left as soon as you had to deal with us! You are not a father!"

"Nagihiko, Kukai aren't you over reacting?" he said.

I jumped in with tears in my eyes. "They aren't over reacting! If my memory is correct you done things to me no dad should do! And yet you come here and want me to call you dad!"

"You remember that? Amu, I'm sorry." His eyes were wide and he walked over to me.

"Don't you dare some near me!" I yelled. "You're only sorry that I remember it! You don't care at all about us! And why come now after all these years!"

He stepped closer and reached out to touch me. "Touch her and it will be the last time you see anyone." Nagi and Kukai hissed. Shiri, that's his name, stepped back.

"Just please give me a chance. I changed."

"Please that shit is overrated!" I said.

"Just leave before we get mad." Nagi said.

"But-"

"Now!" Kukai yelled pointing at the door.

Shiri put an envelope on the coffee table and left. Nagi and Kukai stood there fuming while I wiped my eyes. They started to pace around the living room thinking. I went to the table and picked up the envelope. I saw his sloppy handwriting and threw it on the table in disgust. I walked up to my room to change out of my school clothes.

As I was changing a piece of paper fell out of my pocket. I finished changing and then picked it up. It was folded in a square and had my name on the front. I opened it to see Ikuto's handwriting and his phone number. I took out my cellphone and put it in my phone book. After a while I decided to text him hi.

After a couple minutes he texted back.

_Yo. Who was that and what happened._

I replied:

_That was my no good father who abandoned me 11 years ago and now he wants to come back._

He texted:

_What an ass, if you need thing feel free to ask. BTW I liked your poem thing in class. You should join the poetry club at the school._

I smiled.

_Thanks. So are you good at something or are you just a bum?_

My phone buzzed.

_You wish. Play the violin, had people ask me to model, I can sing, and, I'm pretty sure you noticed, I'm a sexy beast ;)_

I laughed and texted back.

_Lol don't believe what your mom tells you. _

He texted a minute later.

_You know you want me. Don't hide it._

I heard Kukai and Nagi talking.

_Sure *rolls eyes* See ya at school tomorrow. Bye._

_ Bye._

I walked down the stairs and heard Nagi and Kukai talking in the living room. I walked down and stood behind the wall trying to listen to them.

"Why now? What does he want?" I heard Kukai say.

"Money? A house? Amu?" Nagi growled my name.

"He will **Not **hurt Amu again." Kukai said.

I slowly walked into the living room and they stopped and stared at me. I looked at the table and the letter was there unopened. I walked over to it and picked it up. I glanced at Nagi and Kukai and they were staring at the letter. I opened it and pulled out a piece of a paper.

_To my children,_

_ I know I'm not the best person in this world. I probably hurt you without even knowing it. I'm truly sorry for all I've caused you. When your mother left I didn't know what to do. I turned to drinking and I made some bad decisions that I regret. But I've changed._

_ I went to a rehab center and I've been 3 months sober. I went and got a job too. I changed and I want the chance to be back in your lives. Please, give me a chance to prove myself._

_ Your Father_

I read it out loud and looked at Kukai and Nagi. They looked confused and stressed. Kukai ran a hand threw his messy hair and sighed. Nagi took the paper and read it again. So many things were running through my head that it was starting to hurt.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"I…I don't know." Nagi said.

"Urgh! This is so frustrating!" Kukai yelled pulling his hair. I threw myself on the couch and grabbed a cushion.

"If only one of us could stay with him and see if it's an act or not…" I muttered to myself.

Suddenly I was lifted up. "Amu, you are a genius!" Kukai started spinning me around. When he set me down I was dizzy and fell back on the couch.

"Not a bad idea." Nagi said nodding in thought. "Kukai or I can stay with him for a week to see how he is. After a week we'll meet up and announce the verdict." I was about to protest that it was my idea but then I remembered their talk and shut up.

"Okay…So who's gonna stay with him?" I asked.

"I will." They both said. They turned to each other and yelled, "No, I will!" I sweat dropped watching them.

They kept fighting for about 30 minutes. During this time I drank some Advil for my headache and went upstairs to get my notebook. They kept fighting as I tried to think so of course I got mad. I grabbed both of them from their collar (which was hard since they're a little taller than me) and threw them on the couch. I put my hands on my hips and stood in front of them.

"We're going to settle this now! By rock, paper, scissors if we have to!" I yelled at them.

They looked at each other for a while. "Rock, paper, scissors, GO!"

"Yes!" Nagi yelled holding up his hands that were in a scissors form. I comforted Kukai who was holding his paper shaped hand and sulking. Kukai stood up and went to Nagi and shook his hand muttering Good Game.

The rest of the night we spent helping Nagi pack and setting up tests for him to do. We called Shiri (he left his phone number on the envelope) and told him. He said that he would be happy to have Nagi over and said tomorrow would be fine. As I crawled in bed I wondered how it would be like if Mama was still alive. She was always overprotective of us and didn't let just anyone near us.

The last thing I thought before I fell asleep was Mama saying, _"Some people never change, sweetie. And those are the ones you should watch out for." _I wonder how you know who those people are…

* * *

><p><strong>Ever: It is finished!<strong>

**Shiri: Yo I'll be joining the chats now ^^**

**Ever & Ikuto: *Beats Shiri until he's almost dead***

**Ever: Don't kill him yet I need him for the story…sadly**

**Ikuto: fine *hugs Amu***

**Amu: Whaa-! Let go of me!**

**Ikuto: Aww Amu-koi is mean~**

**Amu: *blushing* I am not your koi!**

**Ever: Review pwease! *turns to watch Ikuto and Amu while eating popcorn* O3O**

**Thanks to:**

**MusicalAnimeFreak- Thanks for the advice! I might make Amu dream more about him later on. **

**BlackDragonAssasin- Your wish was granted XD**

**XxNekoHentaixX- Your review made me laugh so much! And yeah I wrote the poem myself, thank you :)**

**Princess Utau- OMG thank you! I was wandering how to get Utau and Rima in this story!**

**No Name- I update as soon as I finish the chapter!**

**I accept advice or suggestions, but keep in mind I have it basically planned out so don't feel bad if I don't use it. :3**


	6. Chapter 5

The next day, which was a Saturday, we said goodbye to Nagi. We went to a café and waited for Shiri to come. I kept looking at my wristwatch and counting the minutes until he arrived. Kukai and Nagi drank their coffee and talked about the plans. I drank my coffee and looked at the pictures hanging on the wall.

When Shiri walked in we all stood. He walked to our table and shook all of our hands. When he looked at me he looked surprised. "Is a girl your age supposed to be wearing that?" He asked.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I asked looking at them. I wore a black long-sleeved shirt that had broken heart in the middle and the words "Heart Breaker" in pink, brown short shorts, a pink cardigan, knee high pink and brown socks, and pink heels.

"It seems too mature for you."

I glared at him. "I don't think you're in a position to judge that." I said and sat back down.

After Shiri ordered a cup of coffee we went down to business. "So how long will Nagihiko be staying with me?"

"A week. When the week is done we'll meet up here and discuss if we should let you back into our lives." Kukai replied.

"Okay." There was an awkward silence as I glared at him and Nagi and Kukai watched him. "Well how's school?"

"Fine." We all answered in sync.

"Are you in any clubs? I remember you liked sports, Kukai, especially soccer." He said trying to make conversation.

"I would join the soccer team, but since you left us I had to work to support us." Kukai said.

"Same here. I had to turn down countless offers to join the basketball team." Nagi said sending Shiri a mean look. Shiri looked uncomfortable and fidgeted in his seat.

We sat like that for a while until Kukai had to go to his job. We said goodbye and Nagi walked away with Shiri. Kukai started walking to his job and I walked home alone. I sighed and decided I might as well look around. I spotted a music store and decided to go there.

I walked in and was greeted by the sound of a violin playing from the speakers. I walked around looking at the different artists. I walked to the Rock section and looked around. I smiled widely when they had the newest CD by Eyes Set to Kill. I quickly got it and looked around for a little bit more. I went to the counter to pay. The person behind the counter was a girl about Kukai's age with two long blonde pigtails. I walked up to her and gave her the CD.

"Hey you seem familiar." She said. "Do you go to Seiyo Academy?"

"Yeah I do. My name is Amu Hinamori." I said.

She looked at me in surprise. "Hinamori! You don't happen to be related to Kukai Hinamori?"

"Yeah, he's my older brother. You know him?"

"Know him? He sits by me in class and he is super annoying!" She said. I sweat dropped and chuckled. "My name is Utau Hoshina by the way. Your brother is always joking around."

"Oh, that's because-" I stopped and shook my head. "Never mind. I need to go; it was nice meeting you Utau!" I said going towards the door.

"Wait!" She yelled but I ignored her.

I walked home and shook my head. I shouldn't be talking about my brothers to people I barely even know. I looked at my wristwatch again and saw that is was just five past two. I kept walking looking at the stores occasionally. I decided to buy things I needed to cook, which wasn't a lot since it was just going to be me and Kukai.

When Monday came around Kukai and I decided to race to school. Don't get us wrong, we didn't want to go to school, but running helped him wake up and I can never turn down a challenge. Of course he got to school first since he's more athletic than me. We stopped at the front gate panting and trying to catch our breath. We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Glad to see you're so happy in the morning." We looked up to see Nagi walking towards us. We both yelled his name and ran towards him. Kukai messed up his long purple hair and got him in a head lock. I rolled my eyes and gave Nagi a fist bump.

"How is he so far?" I asked.

"I searched the apartment and I couldn't find a drop of alcohol or any drugs." Nagi reported.

Kukai snapped his fingers. "Damn!" We walked into the school building and chatted for a while more. We then split up and went to our classrooms.

I sat down in my seat and said hello to Miki. She stopped fighting with Yoru long enough to say hi back. I sighed and rubbed my fingers against my head. I swear if these two don't shut up I'm gonna get a headache! I could tell everyone was tired of this already. I got up quietly and stood behind Miki. I motioned Yoru to be quiet and he gave a small nod. In the middle of Miki's rant I pushed her towards Yoru and it resulted as a kiss.

Everyone cheered and I smiled. Miki and Yoru were soon making out in front of the class and someone threw an easer at them and jokingly yelled to get a room. They pulled away from each other and Miki was blushing like crazy. They walked to their seat holding hands as the teacher walked in.

At lunch Yoru sat next to Miki. When I told Ran, Sue, and Dia that they were dating they were all happy. Ran did a cheer that embarrassed them and Dia started saying that they shined so wonderfully together. When I told them how it happened they all burst out laughing.

"If I knew it was that easy I would've done it sooner!" Ran said.

"I owe you one, Amu." Yoru chuckled. I quickly finished my food and got up. "Going to see Ikuto?" Yoru asked.

I looked at him shocked. "How did you know?"

"Ikuto told me. It seems that all he talks about is you." I blushed and walked away.

I went to the roof top and saw that he wasn't here yet. I sat down on the edge and wondered where he was. I took out my homework and decided to do some math while I waited for him. I just finished it when the warning bell rung signaling it was almost time for class. I packed my stuff and walked to class confused.

I walked in the classroom and sat down. As more people came in I waited for Ikuto. While waiting for him, some girl came up to me. She had long dirty blonde hair and was shorter than me. She handed me a letter.

"What's this?" I asked looking at her.

"An invitation to the poetry club. I heard about your poem and we would like to have you in our club." She bowed and I looked around nervously. "Please come after school today if you wish to join."

"I'll think about it thanks. What's your name?" I asked her.

"Oh, how rude of me! My name is-"

"Rima?" We turned and Nagi was staring at her. Rima glared at him. "So it is you. What are you doing here?" He smiled and stood next to her.

"It's none of your business, you purple headed freak. Now go away!" She said. Rima turned away from him and looked at me. "I have to go, but please consider joining the club."

She left and Nagi shrugged at me and sat down. Does everyone hate my brothers? Sheesh I should teach them about being nice to people. I looked next to me and saw that his desk was empty. I frowned and look towards the front as Mr. Yuu started the lesson. I sighed when I saw him trip over his shoe lace. I swear that man needs to check if there's something wrong with his legs that he always falls.

After school I decided I might as well check out this club. I followed the directions on the invitation and went to the club room. It was in the back of the school in a glass building. I walked in amazed at how beautiful it was.

Inside was like a garden with all types of flowers and in the middle there was a stage and some seats. On one side there was a little pond and the other were most of the flowers. There were some people hanging around near the stage talking and laughing. There were a few going around and watering some plants. I touched the petals of a rose as I passed by and looked for Rima.

Before I could find her, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Utau smiling at me. I smiled back at her and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm part of the Poetry club and also the choir. What are **you** doing here?"

"Rima invited me to join so today I'm checking you guys out. So far I like the club room. How did you guys managed to get it?"

"Well it was ugly and rusty when it first started a few years ago. We needed a bigger place than a classroom to do our club activities so the principal gave us this place. We were grumpy about it at first, but then we decided to make the best of it. And after a bunch of hard work we have the wonderful building we have now." Utau explained walking with me towards the stage. I greeted everyone and sat down in a chair up front.

"Sorry I'm late! I had someone bugging me again." Rima said walking in. She spotted me and smiled.

"Let me guess. It was your crush Nagihiko?" Utau said teasingly. Rima blushed and denied it. I chuckled and someone explained that this happened daily and they were sisters. I looked at them surprised and paid back attention as they began talking.

"Okay so we have a possible new member here. Everyone please say hello to Amu Hinamori." I stood up awkwardly and waved. Rima snapped her head at me and looked shocked. Utau continued talking once I sat down. "She's here to see if she should join our club so everyone be on your best behavior." She sent glares to certain people sitting and they looked down. "Right now we'll start reciting our poems for Amu to see the different types we do. One poem each person and the time limit is two minutes, all right? I'll go first since I am co-manager."

Utau (who was already on the stage) took a deep breath and started reciting. Her poem was about wanting to be free and help the ones she loves to be happy. She spoke with so much passion that when she was done I had to clap. Rima went next after her. Her poem was about her parents fighting and how she wanted everyone to be happy and laugh. She added a few jokes and made the audience laugh. Other people went and their poems varied greatly. A few did humorous, others dark, love, happiness, sadness, and so on. When everyone was done I was surprised on how they could speak about what their heart held so easily.

"It's because of the rules." Rima explained when I spoke my thought to her. "We can't speak about what people do their poems on outside the club. Here you can talk about your problems without being afraid that people will pick on you. We do give criticism, but only to help each other."

I nodded. "I decided I want to join. The people seem nice and it seems fun." Everyone, which is about 5 other people, cheered. Utau and Rima high fived each other happily and a few people hugged me.

As Rima, Utau, and I walked home we talked about different things. Rima seemed annoyed when I mentioned that Nagi was my brother. I asked her why she didn't like him.

"He just so annoying! He acts so full of himself and he won't leave me alone! Did you know that he's playboy?" I shook my head. "I saw him flirting with a bunch of girls before. They practically fall on him every day! It's disgusting."

"Be careful, that's her brother you're talking about." Utau warned.

"It's not like you have a better relationship with Kukai." Rima snapped back.

Utau blushed and looked away. "Actually today we had a real conversation. He's not as bad as I thought." I stopped and stared at her. She was blushing and looking away from us. I groaned and said, "I can't believe you have a crush on my brother! Well you would a good sister-in-law." I said jokingly.

She turned to me and started yelling. I laughed and shook my head at her. We reached the part where we say goodbye and I waved and ran from Utau who was still yelling. I smiled at the sun setting and was glad that Kukai has someone nice-ish who likes him.

When Kukai came back I was sitting on the couch watching TV. I turned to him and said, "I joined the Poetry Club at school."

"Well hi to you too." He said jumping next to me on the couch. "I never knew you were a poet." He ruffled my hair and smiled his goofy smile at me.

"Me neither. Utau is in the club." I said casually. I watched his reaction closely. He paused, blinked, smiled again, and looked towards the TV muttering, "Utau, huh?"

That night before I went to sleep I decided to text Ikuto. I grabbed my phone and sent him a message.

_Amu: Hey._

_Ikuto: Yo._

_Amu: Why didn't you go to school today?_

_Ikuto: Did Amu-chan miss me?;)_

_Amu: Pfft as if! I was just wondering._

_Ikuto: Hmm. I didn't feel like going so I skipped._

_Amu: == Wow. Your parents must love you to let you skip._

_Ikuto: They don't really care. _

_Amu: Oh… well are you coming tomorrow?_

_Ikuto: Nah. I'm not going this whole week. _

_Amu: But you're going to miss a lot of class work!_

_Ikuto: Then you'll just have to catch me up. How about Saturday?_

_Amu: I can't. I have to meet up with Nagi. And why would I want to waste a day helping someone like you! _

_Ikuto: Fine. I'll just fail class because you wouldn't help me. I'll never get into a good college and become a hobo on the street all because you wouldn't help me._

_Amu: Stop being dramatic. You could probably become a model if you just called a few people! And after reading that you could go into drama. Meet me Sunday at the park at 12._

_Ikuto: So Amu-chan thinks I'm hot? It's a date ;)_

I blushed after reading his message and set down my phone. I held my face in my hands to stop the blushing. I fell back on my bed and grabbed a pillow. It doesn't count as a date! He was just saying that to tease me. Yeah, just teasing! But if that's true then why do I feel excited for tomorrow. I let out a groan and sat up. I went to my balcony and sat down in a little fold up chair that I put there for moment like these. I watched the stars and the moon until I stumbled back to my bed tired.

* * *

><p><strong>Ever: H-hey guys…Hasn't fanfiction changed a lot?<strong>

**The cast: Don't 'hey' us! Where have you been? WHY DID YOU LEAVE US!**

**Ever: Well you see…School got in the way. I barely had time to write and the time I did have I wrote stories for another series. I know you guys must be pretty mad, but-**

**The cast: PRETTY MAD? WE'RE FURIOUS! AND THINK OF THE READERS!**

**Ever: Don't you think I know that! Look, I promise to try to update as much as I can this summer and probably finish the story. But I'm moving so I might stop again until my dad sets up the internet there (I'm going from Puerto Rico to Florida). So let's all work together to make this story rock! **

**The cast: Yeah! :D**

**Ever: :3 Thanks for reading and sorry for the long wait *bursts open piñata and candy spills out***


End file.
